


What If...

by erikahk



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikahk/pseuds/erikahk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen, Owen and Tosh discuss about reality. What if they weren't real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If...

_What if it was all just a lie?_

_What if everything you knew didn't exist?_

_What if the world weren't real?_

_What if it were all just words in a book? A lonely man writing down a story in a piece of paper or a toy in the hands of a child?_

_What would you be then?_

Gwen crossed her arms as she read the newly translated words. She frowned as she took in their meaning and stared at the screen. Beside her, Owen scoffed. 

"Well, if you ask me, it's all just a bit too _Matrix_."

"What if it were the truth?" she asked, wondering about the man that had written down those words. Had he really believed in them? The stained scribbles seemed to indicate that whoever had inked the letter to perpetuity certainly was in a great emotional turmoil. 

"You don't actually believe this rubbish, do you?" He shot back, sarcasm and surprise marking his tone.

"No, I mean what if it _were_ the truth?" An unimpressed face stared back at her and forced her to continue. "Having all your life suddenly ripped away and analyzed... everything just being unreal to you. What could that do to a man?" 

"I know what. It can make you sound crazy. It can make you be locked away in the loony bin for the rest of your unreal life." He started to turn but caught himself and jerked back to face her. "Oh, wait a minute. I _did_ make him be locked away in the loony bin!"

"I know, Owen! But just think. He saw something. Jack said there were traces of some kind of energy in the letter. Whatever it is he saw made him rethink about the meaning of his own life." 

Tosh that had been immersed in the screen turned around. "We've seen cases. With all these sightings that have been happening there are some people that lose faith. We've faced cases of suicides, murder and other cases of increased faith in a higher power."

"Okay." Owen sighed. "Then what did he see to make him think the world isn't real? Did he see himself in a doll house?"

"What would make you think the world isn't real?" Gwen challenged him. "Maybe..." She narrowed her eyes and tried to contain the smile that was building up. "Being a doll?"

Owen's face slacked. "If I were a toy, I know exactly what kind of toy I would want to be." He flashed her a smug smile.

"Seriously." Gwen turned at Tosh and caught her trying to restrain a laugh. "What about you?"

"If I was fiction, then I'd like to be a book. A big novel with some mystery and romance." She smiled shyly. 

"That's nice." Gwen narrowed her eyes and tried to imagine what she would like to be. "Maybe a serial. One about detectives, murder investigations, mysteries... some aliens." 

"A cop show?" Owen mocked. "You'd like to be in a cop show?" 

"Why not?" 

"If I was a character in a telly it certainly would be in--" 

Both Tosh and Gwen looked at each other and said in unison, "porn." 

"What's wrong with being a porn character?" Owen asked.

Tosh turned back to her screen. "Really, Owen you are far too predictable at times." 

Gwen snickered. "Yeah, you are." 

Owen waved a hand and returned to his desk. "You girls are no fun."

\o/


End file.
